


Family Ties

by rosina_zombie



Series: Physical Barriers: Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temperance is getting married to the man of her dreams, Stiles never dreamed he would be walking his daughter down the aisle the last of my Physical Barriers One shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

"" Speech  
'' Thoughts  
PB – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams  
I don't own Teen Wolf and I never will this is my first story in this fandom so I've it a chance I am just going by ear this is not Beta'd and I don't think it ever will because most of the people I have asked don't get back to me so here is the first chapter please review I like you to be honest but not too honest because I already knows my writing and everything else is crap.

Teen Wolf: Physical Barriers  
Family Ties

Stiles Hale redid Derek Hale’s tie “can you believe what’s happened in the last few months?” he asked him, Derek shook his head “is Peter coming” Stiles asked him.

“No” Derek shook his head “he’s not, I spoke to him too days ago” Derek sighed.

“Okay it’s time” he smiled “let’s get into the church old man” Stiles said.

“Watch who you calling old” Derek ran his fingers through Stiles grey hair “come on”.

 

A woman with long brown hair and moles dotting her face on one side stood in a wedding dress “Tempy” Stiles and Derek walked in she turned to them a big smile on her face.

“I’m so nervous” Temperance stated.

“Don’t be” Derek kissed her cheek “let’s get you down that isle” she nodded and the music began Stiles and Derek stood either side of her.

“Let’s go” the doors opened.

7 months ago

Stiles mixed the batter the phone started ringing “I’ll get it” he stopped and picked it up “Hale home” he said “hey Tempy are you and Nate on your way” he asked “Okay we will see you in ten” there was the sound of footsteps.

Derek and a younger version of him walked in “Elliot silverware Temp and Nate will be here soon”

Mini Derek nodded

“Derek spuds” Derek nodded the phone went off again Derek picked it up “Hale House………..yes this is Derek Hale” he said.

Derek’s face went serious “okay, okay……….cheers” he hung up “if that was Temperance again I swear” Stiles said.

Derek stared at him “Der………..is everything okay” he asked.

Elliot stopped what he was doing. “That was the Beacon Hills Hospital” Derek said.

“Temp…..is she” Derek shook his head “no it’s Chris”

\----------PB-----------

Temperance held a bag “I can’t wait to tell them” her and a man with the same coloured hair walked up to the house “It’s going to be such good news” she said “I know………your parents are going to murder me” she rolled her eyes.

“Stop being dramatic Nate” she opened the door “something smells delicious” Temperance called “dad, pops me and Nate have some great news” they walked into the kitchen.

Stiles looked up “who died why you look so glum?” she asked.

“Temperance sit down” Derek told her.

“Why….what’s going on your scaring me” she said.

Nate Bourne stood behind her chair

“Temperance honey we just received a phone call from the hospital” Stiles said and licked his lips “Uncle Chris passed away this afternoon” 

Temperance shook her head tears appeared in her eyes “no” she said “I’m sorry he died in his sleep”

Temperance wiped her eyes; Nate gave her shoulders a squeeze

\---------------PD-----------------

“Tempy we have to tell them” Nate took his shirt off.

“Not yet” she was in bed, “it’s……….it’s too early” Temperance said.

“Before its too late…..we wanted to do it in December” Nate said to her “we will”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

 

“We all deal with grief in our own way” the vicar stood at the coffin with everyone else, Peter was sat on the chair “may Chris find peace”

After the Funeral

“Uncle Peter” Temperance hugged him “hello Temperance glad you could come” Peter said.

“Of course” she smiled “hi again Nate” he looked at him “you too I wish it was under better circumstances” Nate stated.  
“Me too”.

Stiles ate some more food “hey”.

Isaac walked up to him “oh hey Zac” he smiled.

“How’s Oliver” Stiles asked.

“I’m just hoping he doesn’t have another episode”.

Stiles put his arm round him “he’s been diagnosed as Bipolar for over 10 years he will be able to handle it” he said to him 

“Yeah you’re right” he smiled.

“I’m Stiles” came Stiles answer

“Dad” Markus walked up to Derek he had a little boy in his arms “yeah” Derek turned to him.

“Henry’s getting fussy me and Theia were going to take the kids home” Markus told him.

“Yeah okay” he kissed the baby “see you later remember to tell Peter” Derek said to him.

“You know I will” he said and left.

Derek rubbed at his face ‘I am so tired’ Derek sighed “Derek” he opened his eyes “Stiles” he said.

“Have you seen Peter” Stiles asked him.

“No not since earlier…..I haven’t seen him for ages” he stood up straight “I will find him don’t worry” they kissed on the lips and Derek left.

Stiles leaned against the table

Derek opened the door and walked out “Peter are you here?” Derek asked there was no answer Derek walked further there was a noise.

Derek walked

Peter was sat on the bench “Peter its cold out here let’s get back in” he said to him.

“I’m fine out here Derek can you just leave me be”.

“Peter” Derek walked and sat down next to him “I’ll stay out here with you for a bit” Derek said to him.

“Whatever you think is best” Peter mumbled.

Derek folded his arms and stared ahead “I always thought I would be the one to go first” Peter said to him as the tears flowed down his face “but it wasn’t” he sobbed.

 

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Oliver sat down “it’s been a while since we last saw each other” he sat in an office a teenager sat opposite him with a woman “Has anything major happened” Oliver asked them.

“My brother just died he and Mickey was close” she looked at the teenager.

“He left me alone I have no one now” the teenager Mickey said “I fucking hate him” he said to him.

“Stop swearing at me please Mickey” Oliver said to him.

“I’m sorry Dr Lahey” Mickey said.

“Tell me everything that has happened”

 

“See you later Dr Lahey” the secretary put her bag on her shoulder “bye Louise” he said to her and she left the mobile rung.

“Great” he picked it up and took something out of his coat pocket and answered it “Dr Oliver Lahey” he said into the phone “I’m afraid our office hours are 9 to 5 week days………thank you bye” he hung up.

Oliver’s mobile went off again

Oliver answered it “hey dad” he said and leaned on the desk “yes dad I will and I shall see you at dinner time” he hung up “another day”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Do you want some wine with dinner Derek” Stiles stood by the door and Derek looked up Elliot was in the other seat.

“Sure” Derek answered and Stiles left the room again Derek folded his arms Stiles opened a cupboard and took out some glasses the door bell rung.

“I’ll go and get it” he walked out of the kitchen and he answered the door.

“Dad” Temperance smiled.

“Hey” he kissed her cheek.

“Hi Nate” Nate smiled.

“Hi Mr Hale” he answered “I told you, you can call me Stiles” he said to him.

The timer went off in the kitchen “That will be dinner” Stiles said “Elliot get your butt in here and help set the table” he shouted.

“I’m going to go say hi to daddy” she pulled Nate with her.

Elliot passed them “chop, chop” Elliot walked into the kitchen with Stiles followed him in.

“Hi daddy” Temperance kissed Derek’s stubbled cheek.

“Jelly drop you’re early” he sat up “Nate” 

“Mr Hale” they shook hands.

“I’m going to see if poppy needs help” she raised an eyebrow at Nate “did you want a drink Nate?” she asked “water please”.

Temperance walked into the kitchen “do you need any help?” she asked as she picked up an empty glass “no I’m okay honey” he answered.

“If you’re sure” she said to him and Stiles smiled “I am very sure honey Elliot can handle it right El” he said.

“Yeah I guess” came his answer.

Temperance sat down and sighed “everything okay” Stiles stopped what he was doing and asked “no everything is fine pop really” she smiled.

“If you’re sure” he asked she smiled “I’m sure” she smiled Stiles sat down “okay dig in” they began to Temperance glanced at Nate and chewed Nate looked up from his eating he shook his head.

“For crying out loud” she said.

“Is everything okay” Stiles asked. 

“Dad, pop………..Elliot” she licked her lips “Nate has asked me to marry him and I accepted” she stated.

“Wow” Stiles said “congratulations” he smiled “yeah” Elliot ate.

They all looked at Derek he was still eating “daddy” Temperance stated.

“When did he propose?” he asked her.

“The night before we found out about Uncle Chris” she said.

“Were you going to mentioned it at all” Derek asked.

“Of course we were……….we was going to tell you but what with Uncle Chris” she told them. 

“Derek” Stiles stated “Nate did not ask us” Derek stated.

“I would like permission to marry your daughter” Nate asked.

It was silent for a few more second before Derek broke into a grin “welcome to the family”

Present Day

Derek, Stiles and Temperance stopped in front of the minister Stiles kissed her cheek “I wish your granddad was here to see this” he said to her.

“Me too” she smiled Stiles walked and sat down.

Derek kissed her and then looked at Nate “you take care of her” he said.

Nate gave a nod “I will” Derek sat down.

“Hi” Nate smiled.

“Hey” Temperance smiled back.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today”.

2 months ago

“You’ve got to bring a plus one Ollie” Temperance said to him they sat.

“You know I’m not seeing anyone worth taking” Oliver ate some noodles.

“What about Alvin……..Alan” she said he gave a shake of the head.

“Both went down the toilet” he said.

Temperance sighed.

The door to the café opened and Markus came in Oliver looked over “I……….don’t want to bring anyone” he turned away.

“Seriously Ollie still” she said.

“Dude Markus is a married man……….if it was going to happen don’t you think it would have by now” she asked.

“I can’t help it” Oliver played with his food “Markus was my 1st friend, first crush, first love and my first everything” he told her and raised an eyebrow.

Temperance bit her bottom lip “And how long are you going to keep it up not talking to him?”

Oliver pursed his lips “Temp when I left for college I told him I couldn’t stand and watch him marry Theia not because she was my beard but I loved him, I’ve learned that he will never feel that way” he explained “I stood by that and It has worked” he stated.

“Oliver”

Oliver shook his head putting his hand up “Please Temp I don’t want sympathy” he said.

Temperance sighed “I just want to be happy Ollie” Temperance said to him “let me get you up with Nate’s older brother” she said.

“No I’m glad……….I’m coming to the wedding but just don’t expect me to bring a date”

“We should be all set for the wedding now” Stiles stated “cool” Temperance was playing with her phone “are you even listening to me” he asked “sure” she said.

Stiles crossed his arms “Temp seriously” he asked “I’m fine honest…..can you believe it I’m getting married” 

Stiles smiled “I’m so old” he said with a sigh.

“53 is middle aged not old” she said to him.

“53 is over middle aged” he said “whatever” 

Temperance stood up “I better be going Nate’s mum wants to see the dress”.

Temperance kissed his cheek “see you later then” Stiles said and she left.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Scott opened the door “I’m back” he walked into the kitchen, Isaac was at the table “everything okay” Scott walked and sat down.

“Oliver phoned me earlier” Scott nodded “he has decided to move out of Beacon Hills” he said to him.

“Did he mention how long he has been thinking about it”?

“No idea but that’s what he decided” Isaac stood up and they hugged “he's a fully grown man he’ll make his decisions” he told him “I know”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“I want you to have this Temperance” the older woman handed her a box Temperance took it and opened it up there was a charm bracelet.

“Why are you giving me this” she asked her the older woman smiled.

“You r basically family now………it was my grandmothers” she said.

“I can’t take this Martha” she said.

“Yes you can” she smiled "Okay I will take it then” Martha smiled

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Hen night woo” a blonde woman stood with Temperance “I told you I didn’t want any of that” she told her group of friends

“I don’t see why not” another friend said.

“Because it’s not my sort of thing and as all of you are my friends shoulder know that” she told them.

“Tempy stop being a stick in the mud” the third one stated “fine, fine let’s go” she said “all right”

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Night before Wedding

There was a knock on the door “come in” the door opened “Temp you decent” Stiles asked “yes” Stiles walked in “I thought you would have been asleep by now” he shut the door behind him.

“My nerves are all over the place” she told him.

“They will be” he smiled

“What was yours like” she asked.

“Well considering I didn’t know until I got back”.

“I guess” she said, Stiles put his arm round her.

“This time tomorrow night your will be Temperance Bourne” he told her.

“I know”.

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

Stiles hugged his daughter “all we need to do is marry Elliot off” Derek sighed.

“Not likely” Elliot stood next to Derek

“When you find the right one you will” Temperance said to him.

“I’m going to be a bachelor for years to come” Elliot said.

“I don’t think Jayne you know your girlfriend has anything to say about it”.

Nate walked up to them “Temps were ready to go” he held her arm and she looked at him “yes”

Oliver picked up the drink, another guy was up to the table “hi I’m Harvey” Oliver looked at him “Oliver” he took a sip of his drink.

“Harvey was leaving” Nate walked up 

“Oh okay” he looked at Oliver “it was nice to meet you Oliver” they walked away.

‘He had the same eyes as Markus’

“Nate’s older brother” Temperance hugged Oliver.

“Huh” 

She stepped back "Harvey” she winked

PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –PB – PB –   
PB – PB – PB – PB – PB – PB –

“Have a nice honeymoon” Derek said. 

“Don’t have too much fun” Markus kissed her cheek “we will” she smiled Stiles hugged her he closed his eyes.

“Um…..dad you can let me go now” she whispered.

“No” Stiles answered.

“Daddy” she looked at Derek. 

“Stiles you can release her now” he took a hold of his shoulders. “Stiles let her go” 

Stiles released her “sorry” he stepped back.

“Bye” Temperance and Nate got into the car 

Derek put his arm round Stiles waist leaning his chin on his shoulder “Where did the years go Derek?” he asked.

Derek smiled kissing Stiles on the lips “I don’t know”

The End


End file.
